


Clair de Lune

by KittyCatCaitlin



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Classical Music, Dorks in Love, Fluffy, M/M, Piano, newt plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCaitlin/pseuds/KittyCatCaitlin
Summary: Hermann wakes up to an empty bed and the sound of music. Turns out Newt can play the piano





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't already guess the music in the fic is Clair de Lune by Debussy. I highly recommend having it on repeat while you read.

The clock beside the bed showed that it was 3:12am, far too early to be awake. Hermann groaned and rolled over, searching for the warmth of his former lab partner, but all he found was the cold side of the bed. He opened his eyes again, adjusting to the semi-darkness. “Newton?” he mumbled. Newt must have been gone a while, given the temperature of the mattress. Hermann sat up slowly, testing his hip before he got up. Just as he made the decision to forgo his cane to look for Newt around the house, he heard music. It was a faint, haunting melody, rising and falling with an air of melancholy to it. He took a moment to recognise the piece as Debussy. He took a moment longer to follow the sound to the piano. Newt was sat in only a pair of plaid pyjama trousers, his hands ghosted over the keys as Hermann watched, entranced by his playing. It occurred to Hermann that he had never heard the man play, Christ he didn’t even know Newt knew what classical music was, but he supposed it made sense. Newt’s father was a piano tuner, he probably was curious. Hermann watched from the doorway, appreciating the way Newt’s muscles flexed under the colourful skin when he reached towards the ends of the instrument; as the music swelled Hermann couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful man he was so lucky to share a home with. Hermann never made his presence known to Newt, he simply slipped off back to bed, content in the knowledge that his boyfriend could play the piano so beautifully, and falling asleep to the sound of moonlight.


End file.
